Lost in Silence
by Macabre Illusions
Summary: Slade's indomitable patientce has finally become evanescent and he's more determined than ever to make Robin his apprentice. SladeRobin and RobinStarfire....Please Read and Review!
1. Ambivalence

Give Unto Me br  
  
Chapter Onebrbr  
  
Author's Note: Blah Blah Blah you know the deal. I don't own Teen Titans. This is my first fan fic EVER; constructive comments and other nice reviews with be accepted, flames will be ignored and laughed at. You know the deal. I've been watching Teen Titans for awhile and Slade is just my favorite villain....so here I am, writing a fan fic with him in it. ADIEU FUCKING ADIEU AND....*cough* enjoy. brbr  
  
---------brbr  
  
[Chapter One]brbrbr  
  
He suddenly felt very vunerable in his own room; newspapers and other periodical clippings posted onto his walls all shared the same topic, the same headline: Slade. Someone he didn't feel like thinking about right now. Ever. Of course, he knew that Slade would find every way possible to deny that of Robin and make sure he was the one and only thing he could think about. And right now, it seemed as if it was Slade who was winning that battle over control of Robin's mind. Even in his own room peace and quiet was denied of Robin. His friends....he wanted to go to them right now, he truly did! He could not, though. Their eyes gave away so much from the masks they wore around him. They hoped that their prescence would be that key thing that assuaged him....but they really wanted to know what had happened between him and Slade. No one had the courage to ask...not even Beastboy, and it was his prowess to always speak what was on his mind. brbr  
  
In some morbid way Robin ached to have know more about the inscrutable villain than what he had learned from his short rendezvous with Slade. That was what scared him the most....even more than the looks of questioning and dissapointment from Starfire. Those were the ones that cut him like the sharpest of butcher knives. He cared about her in ways he could not begin to describe. If Slade ever tried to hurt her....Well, Robin just didn't want to think of that.brbr  
  
With a sigh, he looked over to the other side of the room. Gingerly, he made his way over to the ominous-looking mask that he had taken from the Slade robot. While masqerading around town as the villain 'Red X' he had assumed that he had come up with the perfect plan to finally meet with Slade and find out who the villain was once and for all. Why did the mask show only one eye? Had Slade injured his other eye? Was he simply another one of those vain villains who scorned down upon anything that wasn't perfection and wanted to make himself look as perfect as possible? Or...was it simply because Slade just liked the different look, assuming it would add to the inscrutable feeling others got when they were around him? It was a foolish question, Robin knew....but he wanted to know. brbr  
  
Slade had seen through his mask when his friends had believed every single one of his lies. brbr  
  
Did that mean something? Oh, he hoped not!brbr  
  
With enmity washing over him, Robin threw the mask and cursed, watching it dissapear into a dark corner of his room. I don't want to dissapear like that too, he thought bitterly. To succumb to Slade's wishes would mean....oblivion. If he had really become Slade's apprentice like Slade had wanted to, would things have been different now? Would he have liked it better than playing the hero? Robin would admit that the role of hero was extremely cumbersome at times, and many a time he had thought about giving up. Just let the villains win, just let the fighting stop. There were days he was just tired of everything.brbr  
  
Perhaps it was his friends that had kept him from darkness. Maybe it was just Starfire. Ambivalence rocked him like a rock slamming into his skull, and he cursed again, feeling angst begin to usurp his very mind. He wanted to take his anger out on something, punch his hands into a hard object and watch his hand bleed. Pain. Perhaps just not his.brbr  
  
iWhat's going on with me?/ibrbr  
  
Maybe Slade and Starfire had been right. He had a terrible feeling that they both were right. For all her naivette, Starfire was actually full of so much wisdom, even if it all wasn't street smarts. She figured things out that he and the others of the group never even considered. She gave them hope, the fire that kept them all going....he needed her. And Slade....he was just....Slade. No words could describe the seductive villain that he tried his best to hate. brbr  
  
Slade and Starfire had been right. He was like Slade.brbr  
  
But that didn't mean he had to admit it. brbrbr 


	2. Mine

Lost In Silence  
  
Chapter Two brbr  
  
Author's Note: Well....the story was originally valled "Give Unto Me" but I like "Lost In Silence" better. Sounds more morbid if you ask me. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I WANT MORE REVIEWS! XD! Enjoy this chapter, and please review! I'll tie the two "plots" of the first and second chapter together in the....third. Yeah. Did anyone see "TERRA"? Jesus, now Slade's obsessed with turning Terra evil? I'm not getting this, those Apprentice episodes were just useless character development for Robin or...WHATEVER JUST READ AND PLEASE REVIEW ^___^brbr  
  
----------brbr  
  
[Chapter Two]brbr  
  
He could feel his breath becoming hollow and growing harder as he raced after his prey with the sleekness and speed of a cheetah. With every stride he made, he came closer and closer to his prey, closer to his greatest desire..His heart would beat faster and faster in anticipation as the pleasures of finally catching his prize nascent inside of his mind and the lust seemed almost unbearable. Alas, his prey seemed to constantly catch onto his mind games and the two then were to their chase once more. It did not bother him terribly, though.....he had enough control over his patience that he could control the desire, hold down the impatience within him. brbr  
  
The thought of the chase amazed him as well, and he looked foward to every chance he got with it. brbr  
  
Eventually the two would become tired of their chase though, the entire thought beginning to become cumbersome. He eventually wanted his prey so badly though that the lust usurped him; the idea would come to him that he would finally catch his prey at no matter what the costs, and kill anyone that got in his way. brbr  
  
So now he decided to play games with his prey that he ached for so badly. He would let his prey have a head start in the chase, letting him have his liberty and his friendships for just a little while. His usually indomitable patience would finally snap...and he would strike out with some malignant plot with the fierceness and poison of a rattle snake. Cunning was what guided his prey though, and he was also one of the sharpest of fighters. Whenever he struck out at his prize, he eventually got up and the chase was continued again.brbr  
  
Sometimes it bored him, he could admit that. brbr  
  
But there would be a time when his prey wouldn't jump back up. What an amazing day it would be when he finally broke his faith and his pride. When that day came his prixe would be his...The thought amazed him, but it would never frighten him.brbr  
  
He dreamed of the day when he would hold that raven hair in his hands, and turn such an innocent creature into a villain.....just like him. He had faith in Robin, faith in the fact that all that innocence and good in him could be turned to malignance in time.  
  
brbr  
  
Enough dreaming, Slade mused dryly. It's time to take back my Apprentice...brbr 


End file.
